A Weasel and his pet ferret
by Dean-and-Sam's-Dreamgirl
Summary: Ron and Draco get up to a little naughty fun in the Gryffindor common room. Rated M!


**Thought I'd try my hand at a Ron/Draco one-shot. Please review.**

Ron clung to the pile of books in his arms, doing his best to make it down the marble staircase alive. "Bloody McGonagall… bloody Snape… giving me all this stupid bloody work to do." He muttered bitterly glaring at the books.

The sound of someone talking caught him off guard, causing him to lose his footing and tumble head first down the stairs resulting in a loud crash and books thrown about. "Oh bloody hell!" He roared loudly managing to push himself up onto his knees.

"Clumsy are we, Weasley." Draco sneered as he appeared standing over Ron, hands on his slender hips. "Sod off Malfoy, I don't need you making this any worse." He snapped out of reflex.

"You really should be more careful, you git." Draco tsked as he began picking up the fallen books. Ron blinked a couple times, making sure what he was seeing wasn't a dream. "You…you're helping me?" He blurted out, unable to say much else.

Draco furrowed his brow and ignored the question, gathering up the rest of the books before setting them down on the bottom stair. "Don't say a word about this, Weasley." He sneered while pulling Ron to his feet.

"No one would believe me anyway…" He mumbled, dusting himself off. "But why'd you do it? I mean, I'm the last person you'd considering helping, Malfoy." He continued, glancing up at the blonde. "Can't you just take an act of kindness and not question my reasons, Ron…" Draco answered, looking back at him.

"It's just, you're Malfoy…" Ron replied still staring at him. "Of course I'm Malfoy, who the bloody hell else am I supposed to be, that sodding prat Potter?" He scoffed, rolling his eyes in disgust.

"Take that back right now you slimy git!" Ron yelled, raising his wand at Draco. "Or what? Are you going to do something about it, Weasel?" Draco smirked evilly, almost grinning at the threat.

"You're right I am, ferret boy." Ron sneered, doing his best impression of Malfoy.

"Then you'll have to catch me first!" Draco shouted suddenly taking off across the Entrance hall and down the stairs into the dungeons. "Come back here you coward!" Ron yelled, quickly taking off after him.

He flew down the stairs to the dungeon, wand pointed out ahead of him ready to send jinxes after Malfoy.

With a loud thud Ron collided with Draco, landing himself beneath the blonde Slytherin. After a moment of brief pain, Ron opened his eyes to see Draco sitting on top of him pinning him to the ground. "You've got to be kidding me…" He muttered angrily at himself.

"Well Weasley, it seems you've finally found your rightful place. Beneath me." Draco smirked sinfully as he stared down at Ron between his legs. "Get off me before I hex you, Malfoy." Ron hissed, raising his wand to the boy's throat.

Draco knocked the wand out of his hand and smirked wider as he pressed himself hard against Ron. "Face it Weasley, you want this too." He grinned. "As if Malfoy, I never want anything to do with you." Ron laughed harshly, struggling to free himself.

Draco leaned down close to Ron, inches from his face before speaking. "Just shut up and let it happen, stop trying to act so tough." He whispered against his ear, sending a shiver down Ron's spine.

"Bloody hell, I'm gonna regret this…" He muttered before looking into Draco's icy gray eyes.

"But I'm not doing it down here, I want to do it in my bed." Ron said firmly, nodding his head.

"Fine." Draco replied standing up off of him, pulling Ron to his feet as he did so.

Ron grabbed Draco's wrist and dragged him from the dungeon and up the stairs to Gryffindor common room, dragging him through the portrait hole and up to his dormitory.

"It's so weird being up here." Draco shuddered, making a sick face. "Suck it up Malfoy and deal." Ron said affirmatively.

"Someone grew balls, eh Weasley?" He smirked, looking at the redhead. "I'm only going to say this once Malfoy, I fancy you… plain and simple. Got it?" Ron confessed, looking down at his feet. Draco was taken aback by the confession.

"Well that makes me feel less awkward about fancying you, Ron." He replied, halfway smiling.

"Good, we're on the same level." Ron smiled as he suddenly pulled Draco firmly against him before kissing him roughly.

Draco gasped into Ron's mouth, shocked by the sudden action but still able to move. His hands found Ron's hips and eagerly tugged at the loose jeans, pushing them off slowly. Ron moaned ever so softly as his strained erection was freed from his restricting jeans.

"Touch me, please." He begged, aching for contact. Draco was more then happy to oblige to the request, his hand wrapping around Ron's hard shaft and squeezing gently. "Merlin's beard." Ron almost screamed at the feeling.

Draco smirked evilly as he kissed and nipped at Ron's lips, his hand sliding up and down he boy's thick shaft. "My, you're rather impressive. I never would've guessed you were so big, Weasel." He praised, kissing Ron's neck.

Ron smirked as he plastered his hands firmly against Draco's arse. "Yeah and I'd love to bury it deep inside that cute arse of your's." He grinned brightly. Draco's cheeks heated up with blood, his cock hardening at those words.

"I bet you would just love my hard dick in your tight hole, wouldn't you Malfoy?" He smirked wider, his hot breath against Draco's neck. "I bloody hate you Weasley." He sneered, unable to hide the arousal in his voice.

"Then get undressed." Ron demanded, leaning against the back of the couch. Draco nodded and began pulling off his clothes until he was fully nude. "Bloody hell." Ron muttered looking Draco over. "This is going to be fun." He grinned.

"Now lube me up with your mouth." He smirked as Draco got down on his knees in front of Ron.

Draco slowly slid his tongue out and pressed it against the head of Ron's dick, licking all around it. "Oh Draco." Ron moaned, closing his eyes halfway as he ran his fingers through Draco's slick blonde hair.

Draco grinned as he continued licking every inch of Ron he could possibly reach, pressing his nose in his fiery red hair. "Good ferret." Ron spoke sensually, pulling Draco up by his hair.

"Now get on the couch." He ordered.

"Remember who you're ordering, Weasley." He sneered as he moved to kneel on all fours on the couch. "You love it, Malfoy." Ron smirked as he moved to position himself behind Draco. "Yeah… whatever, just fuck me." He snorted.

"My pleasure, you little blonde ferret." Ron laughed gripping Draco's hips firmly as he slowly shoved his dick deep inside Draco's tight entrance. "Oh yes! You feel amazing!" Ron cried out, burying himself deeper inside Draco.

"Harder Ron, harder!" Draco moaned gripping at the couch beneath him. Ron didn't hesitate, he easily quickened his pace and began really pounding Draco's tight arse hitting his spot perfectly each time. "You're so big, I don't know how much longer I'll last." Draco groaned.

Ron smiled as he went faster and harder, pounding Draco with force. "Oh bloody hell, Draco!" He screamed, pouring his hot cum deep into Draco's arse. "Fuck, Ron!" Draco cried seconds later, his cum spraying all over the couch cusion. Both panting, they looked at each other and smiled.

"That was so bloody fun." Ron smirked, winking at Draco. "Yeah, it was… Weasley." Draco grinned. "Shut up ferret." Ron rolled his eyes.


End file.
